Angry? Gourry's furious Dragon slave!
by charliepoet
Summary: OK this is just gong to be a pet project, for when I don't have any ideas for my other stories. I'm sorry if its not original.
1. Chapter 1

Like i said in the summary, its just a project, im sorry if someone else has already done the idea. i dont own anything

* * *

A bandit gang were celebrating their latest robbery. There was beer,food and money for all. That is until. A word dreaded among everyone was heard.

"FIREBALL"

No sooner were these words uttered that the base went up in flames.

"What was that?" screamed the bandit king.

"I-I-Its the Bandit killer sir" replied one of the bandit stooges

"you mean?" the bandit king's face paled

The stooge did nothing but nod his head, he gulped when he heard laughter. Standing infront of them was the famous bandit killer, enemy of all who live.

"Y-Y-You, you're that rotten, magic using bandit killer...Gourry Gabriev"

Standing in front of them was a man dressed completely in blue from head to toe. the only exceptions were his black shoulder-guards. And his black cape, which played with his long blond hair in the wind.

"That's me" he shouted as he threw a fireball at the boss, completely toasting him.

After destroying the rest of the base and making sure no other bandits were about, Gourry went further into their base in search of treasure. After snooping around, he found a bunch of gems, a knife, a load of coins and a statue. Stowing this into a bag, feeling highly pleased with himself. He walked away from the base and into a nearby forest.

Walking along he started to sense movement, he sighed. "i just helped myself to a bit of their treasure, and now they will never leave me alone! Might as well get this over with" he thought. "Why don't you just come out?" he shouted into the forest. A lone bandit jumped out of the safety of the trees and faced Gourry.

"We finally got you" said the bandit "you think you can make a fool out of us? Huh you little idiot!"

"Boy, talk about lousy lines, look pal..."

" I've come to carve a little punishment out of you. Or at least i was..."He sheathed his sword."but the truth is i don't want to fight you"

"Oh OK, bye then" Gourry turned to walk off.

"No wait" cried the bandit as he kneeled down and grabbed Gourrys cape. " That's only because you could kick my ass in a fight."

Gourry turned around and bent down to face the bandit " well buddy, your not a total idiot then are you?"

"Youve got balls man, but than again being a magic user you probably don't have any!" the bandit started to laugh.

"no class" Gourry thought "but then again you cant really expect class from a bandit can you?"

"You were a real pro back there" the bandit continued "i mean flying in with all that fancy magic stuff and blowing us away, then offing the boss with that human torch number and then nabbing our loot before we even knew about it, hell even we wouldn't go that far."

Gourry stood up "No rights for the wicked" he stated coldly.

"What!" the bandit shouted, then after calming himself he continued. "Look, the original reason i came out here was to kill you and avenge the boss but..."

"But? What are you trying to say?"

"Why don't you join the Dragon Fangs?"

"Join the Dragon Fangs?" Gourry laughed as he turned to walk away "Are you kidding? I don't associate with criminals".

The bandit stood up and rushed to Gourry's side. "just give us our loot and join us and all this will be water under a bridge. Come on its not such a bad deal!"

Gourry just snorted. "I'm bad, but not bad enough to join up with a bunch of criminals." While thinking to himself "just who does this guy think he is?".

"Forget it" he shouted at the badit

"What? You little bastard! I offer you a deal and you... get ready to die!"

Gourry pointed at the bandit and said simply "Now thats stock dialogue!"

At this remark the bandit was furious "get him guys!" Gourry found himself surrounded by bandits. He smirked. "this it? Not many of you are there?"

"Why you!, i have men hidden in the wood, who at my word, will rush out and chop you into mincemeat!.Now apologise and maybe we will let you live!"

"Nooooo i don't think i will" Gourry smirked.

"Why you little! we'll teach you to mess with the Dragon Fangs!"

They all rushed towards Gourry as he prepared a spell. All movement stopped however when they heard a voice cry.

"Just a minute!"

They turned around, and there was a young girl dressed in armour (AN: imagine Gourry's only with a more girly colour scheme). She had a sword drawn and a smile across her face.

"You'll do no such thing you bandit scum. Why don't you turn around and run while you still can? Do that and maybe I'll let you live."

"Shut up" replied the bandit "stay out of this. Who the hell are you?"

"I have no name to give to the likes of you!" Lina's teeth shone (AN: in that corny way Gourry's do in the anime)

Gourry groaned "great now its a battle of clichés"

"You bitch! Ok we'll start with you first! Get her guys"

And with that the bandits charged at the women. She just smiled and with one swing of her sword, sliced the nearest bandit down. She started to run, knocking down bandit after bandit in an impressive display of swordsmanship.

Gourry was putting his stuff back into his cloak. "hummm should i help out?" an unconscious bandit flew in front of him as he shook his head. "Nah"

Gourry turned when he heard that bandit that had caused him so much trouble scream "MERCY". He watched as the women grabbed the man, flung him up in to the air and took several swipes at him. The bandit landed on the ground without a single scratch on him, no clothes either mind but that was beside the point. The bandit raced past him as he turned to his 'saviour'

"Not too shabby"

"all that matters is your ok" she turned around and gaped at him.

"Ha no doubt, taken in by my stunning good looks, my deep blue eyes, my shiny blond hair" he thought.

"Were you always this big?" the girl asked blinking "you looked smaller when i was fighting, you know boy size?"

Gourry fell over anime style. "great, just what i need" he thought "i was 'saved' by an idiot, i wasn't even in any real danger, oh well better thank her"

"thanks for saving me!"

"oh no need for thanks" the girl said proudly " you aren't hurt are you tall boy?"

"Tall boy?"

"Its dangerous to go off and try to play hero" The girl looks around "is your mummy and daddy anywhere near here?"

"No im alone!" Gourry was starting to get annoyed

"Oh well we cant have that, tell me where you live and i will guide you there, kinda like a protector" the girl smiled a sickly sweet smile.

"No!" Gourry suddenly shouted startling them both. "I travel alone. Im headed to Atlas city, wanna take me there?". "might as well play along" he thought.

"oh i see, i see" the girl hit her palm with her fist. "so many hardships for you to endure"

"uh what?"

"Dont worry i understand perfectly"

"i don't think you do" Gourry sighed.

"'i will see you to Atlas City" Lina grinned.

"Great Atlas City is ten days away, if i spend that much time with 'little sister' here, i'll get a stomach ache from all the stress" Gourry moaned.

"Well now we've got that straight, lets be off!"

"Its not straight, its positively bent" Gourry muttered.

"Allow me to introduce myself"

"huh?"

"Im Lina, Lina Inverse and as you can see im a travelling warrior, a mercenary."

"Now see here..."Gourry stopped to think "Well she seems a decent kinda girl, she seems to be genuinely concerned about me" this made him blush for a split second. Lina didn't seem to notice.

"Why don't i get you something from the kiddy menu in the next village?" said Lina as she started to walk down the path. Only to turn around, smiling.

"I forgot to ask what's your name tall boy?"

Gourry smiled as he ran to catch up. "Its Gourry, Gourry Gabriev"

* * *

I will make a new chappie soon :). hopefully anyway. sorry about the changed dialogue, but i couldn't have Lina calling Gourry a flat chest, so i took the mick out of his height instead :D.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally finished this :D. i dont own nothing.

* * *

It didn't take Gourry and Lina to find a town, even less to find the nearest restaurant.

"Ok, what should I have?" Gourry was staring at the menu expectantly, like it could answer the question for him. Fortunately Lina did instead.

"Have whatever you want. It's on me"

"Really" Gourry's eyes sparkled. Lina nodded.

"Ok, waiter I'll have everything from here to here" He pointed to the top of the menu and then to the bottom

"Everything!" the water shouted.

"And I'll have triple portions of this, this and this" Lina exclaimed pointing to three items on the menu.

"Triple portions!" the poor waiter looked like he was going to faint as he went to tell the chef their order.

As soon as the food came, both Gourry and Lina charged in. To say they were savages is putting it lightly. The food was ripped apart as Gourry and Lina fought for possession of it.

"Give me that chicken Lina!"

"Over my dead body Gourry"

"But I saw it first"

"Ah, but I'm the one holding it"

"Not for long!"

"Hey!"

Soon the destruction was over and all that was left was a small bowl of soup, Lina, returning to her more chivalrous side, offered Gourry it. "Go on Gourry you have the last bowl of soup"

"Nah, you have it, I'm so full I don't think I could eat another bite" he said while patting his belly.

"Yeah, your belly size rivals that of a troll"

"What!"

"Sorry, sorry" Lina cried putting up her hands defensively.

Elsewhere a shadow moved there was a shatter of metal and a roar. In a gust of wind the shadow moved out of a cave and straight towards the nearest town. Coincidently the same one Gourry and Lina was in. Irony has a sick sense of humour.

"Pardon me good travellers"

"Huh?" Gourry and Lina turned away from their 'little disagreement' and stared at the old man opposite.

"I am Saman, elder of this village; would you by any chance be Gourry Gabriev, the famous sorcery genius?"

"Well...yeah"

"What!" Lina screamed "you're a sorcerer?"

Gourry turned around to Lina "can't you tell what people are? Didn't the outfit give you a clue?" he asked pointing to his shirt. Lina looked at him for a moment before saying "nope I thought you were a school boy and that was the uniform"

Gourry's face came in contact with the soup bowl. "What kind uniform is this?" he cried pointing at Lina "are you blind or just stupid?"

"Excuse me" Saman intervened (AN: very bravely I might add) "May I continue?"

Both Lina and Gourry turned to him "Sure" Gourry muttered.

"We have the need for the famous bandit killer, Dragon Spooker Gourry Gabriev"

"Wow, your famous aren't you?" Lina asked.

Gourry ignored this; there was something he didn't quite get. "Ok bandit killer I understand but what's with Dragon Spooker?"

"Its short for Dragons step past out of clear revulsion"

Gourry immediately grabbed a chair "Say what?"

"I know how you feel, but don't" cried Lina, also grabbing the chair, in an attempt to keep it from him.

Saman threw his hands in front of him, in a clear plea for his life. "I didn't make it up! I heard it from other people, I swear!"

Gourry reluctantly let go of the chair "Ok what do you want from me?"

"Well this village has been hit by a bandit gang lately."

"You mean the Dragon Fangs?" Gourry asked.

"Oh you have heard of them?"

Gourry sat down and relaxed in his chair "In that case I have already taken care of them."

"You've what?"

"I got most of them a few hours ago, and that girl" he pointed at Lina "finished them off"

Lina looked confused for a moment then said "oh you mean those guys from before?"

"Who else jellyfish brains!" Gourry thought to himself before looking at Saman, he appeared to be in a state of shock.

"You managed to kill the black dragon!"

"Huh?"

"The bandits were keeping that dragon as a pet and our village's soldiers couldn't fight it. We had to do whatever they wanted. You mean you... you are truly great Gourry Gabriev!"

Gourry and Lina looked at each other confused.

"I'll tell everyone the great news" Saman cried, running out the door.

Lina turned to Gourry "did you kill the dragon?" she asked.

Gourry shook his head. "I didn't know they had one"

"You mean that dragon's just running wild?" Lina shouted

"I guess"

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. It's not our problem. You want to go hunting a dragon that's god knows where?"

Lina shook her head. Then suddenly there was a shout "the black dragon!"

A huge dragon flew over the town, destroying anything in its path.

"You!" Saman came running through the door "You didn't kill the dragon? What's the meaning of this?"

Gourry shrugged "I never said I killed it. I said I took care of the Dragon Fangs"

"I don't believe this! How could you not kill it!"

Gourry shrugged again "I didn't know it was there"

"Oh lord..."Saman muttered

The dragon, meanwhile, had turned around and had started destroying things again. Gourry, seeing a golden opportunity to get paid, asked "How much are you willing to pay?"

"What?"

"How much for me killing the dragon for you?"

"Twenty gold pieces"

"Um... make it thirty"

"That's expensive!"

"You want me to kill it before it wrecks your village?"

"Ummmm twenty-five"

"Okay"

"Hold it"

Gourry turned around to face Lina, smiled and said "necessity drives a hard bargain"

"The boy's slick" she muttered.

Gourry ran out of the restaurant with Lina and Saman following him. They ran up a hill into what used to be the city centre. Now it was the dragons play thing, as he stomped about. Looking at the sheer size of it Gourry shouted at Saman "Where did bandits get that thing?"

"The Dragon Fang's boss bought when he was a boy from a booth at the festival for three bronze pieces"

"Must've been some festival!"

"He was small enough to hold at first but he apparently grew. He must have loved it like a son to raise it to that size"

"A dragon that can appreciate human affection..." Lina mused

"This is no time to start admiring it!" Gourry shouted at her.

At this point the dragon had heard enough at them and threw a fireball. Gourry and Lina got out the way but Saman wasn't so lucky.

"It's dangerous out here you'd better go hide" Gourry looked at Saman charred body and sheepishly looked down to Lina "Too late"

The dragon roared preparing to blast them.

"Let's do it Lina!"

"Huh?"

Gourry started to cast a spell "Fireball!" the fireball met its mark and hit the dragon, causing an explosion. Gourry smirked confidently but soon lost it when the smoke cleared. The dragon didn't even have a scratch on him! It roared again, clearly miffed at being attacked.

"That didn't work? Well then... huh?

Lina had run straight past him, she drew her sword and ran straight at the dragon, just as the sword was about to taste flesh, the dragon punched her, she went flying and landed on Gourry, knocking him to the ground and her unconscious. The dragon, seeing this as a chance for payback walked straight toward them.

"Come on get up!"Gourry shouted "the dragons coming!"

Lina would not get up and the dragon's foot was right above them now. Gourry started at the dragon, waiting for the end to come, when suddenly the dragon looked down and recognised him. Fearing for its health, the dragon stepped over them. This was unwise as it was about to find out as it just fuelled Gourry's rage. Of course Lina chose this moment to wake up and get off Gourry.

"Wow you really are a dragon spooker" she said, in awe

"Why you!" Gourry screamed at the dragon, while pushing Lina away of course. "How dare you embarrass me like that? I'll take you out with one shot! Levitation!" Gourry was lifted into the air, unfortunately for Lina, so was she. She grabbed onto Gourry's leg in fear.

"Distract him while I cast the spell" she heard him say

"Huh?"

Gourry swung his leg, flinging Lina toward the dragon. "Go get him Lina!"

Lina flew toward the dragon, and clearly luck is not on her side as, her sword got stuck in the dragon's nose. The dragon swung her from side to side, trying to get her off it.

Gourry, during this, had landed and was chanting a spell

"Darkness beyond twilight,

Crimson beyond blood that flows,

Buried in the flow of time."

Lina could be heard screaming "I'll get you for this Gourry!" which Gourry ignored and continued his spell,

"In thy great name,

I pledge myself to darkness,

All the foes who stand in our way shall be destroyed

By the power you and I posses

Dragon Slave!"

A beam of red light flew from Gourry's hands at straight toward the dragon...and Lina. The dragon was instantly destroyed while Lina was flung into the air. Gourry floated to where she landed. He dropped to the ground and shouted. "How did you like it? The most powerful spell in all black magic!" He gave Lina a thumbs up. "The power of my sure-kill dragon slave!"

Lina put her head up "don't do that without warning me first!"

Gourry ignored her "Makes everything turn out all right"

"You..."

"Like hell it's all right!" Gourry and Lina looked toward the shout. Climbing out from a pile of rubble was Saman. He ran over to them.

"Mr Saman. Don't forget the money you promised me"

"Like hell I'll pay! What about our village?"

Gourry looked around; Lina sat up and did the same. Not only had the dragon slave destroyed the dragon but the village as well. There was a huge crater where there were once houses. Lina sat there gaping at the destruction. Mouth open wide and speechless.

Gourry nodded sagely and said "Yep the dragon slave's pretty powerful, isn't it?"

"It's too powerful!" Saman shouted. He was joined by an army of angry villagers carrying pitch forks and torches.

Gourry sweatdropped "yeah I guess so, well I think I'll" he put a hand on Lina's shoulder. "Let you handle this" with that he ran off.

"Hey wait!" Lina looked at the angry villagers, got up, laughed nervously and ran to catch up with Gourry.

"You won't get away cried Saman. He and the villagers chased after Gourry and Lina. As they ran off into the distance Lina could be heard screaming. "This is all your fault dragon spooker!" while Gourry was heard to be laughing in response.

* * *

Later when they had managed to get away Lina decided to ask something.

"Gourry?"

"Yeah Lina?"

"Do you think our meeting would have played out differently if our roles were switched?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well what if I was the famous sorcery genius, while you were a swordsman?"

Gourry laughed. "That's a silly idea"

"Why?"

"Well, it's such a weird concept, you being loud mouthed and violent, while me being all polite and chivalrous, also you don't have the memory to remember spells!"

Lina frowned "Oh yeah? Well you don't have the patience to be a real swordsman anyway!"

"What's that meant to mean!"

Lina burst out laughing, with Gourry soon joining in.

"There's no way that could ever happen" Gourry stated after he finally finished laughing.

"Yeah" Lina agreed "I don't know how I ever thought of it"

* * *

yeah i know corny ending, so sue me. but now i have no distraction from cards and spells and still no ideas, im such a baka T_T


End file.
